


Zae Walker-Julien

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [18]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Zane asks why Zae wears a gray blindfold over her eyes when she can see (she can't).Her response surprises him and Zane finds out that Jay didn't know either that their sister was legally blind (the team doesn't know either).
Series: Ninjago AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 2





	Zae Walker-Julien

**Author's Note:**

> Fic found on my USB. It's an old one, yadda yadda yadda.

None of the Ninja, not even Jay or Zane and they were her brothers! Knew why Zae Walker-Julien wore that grey blindfold over her eyes.

As much as they knew, she had two perfectly working eyes.

She was born with a sense of sight, but at the age of nine, an accident involving the illegal Blinding Powder, which left her blind. Over the next five years, she adapted to life without sight.

At a quarter to six in the morning, Zane and she had been sparring in relative silence, until Zane asked her a question. "Zae, why do you wear that blindfold?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked as she lowered her katanas.

"Yes," he answered as Zae inhaled sharply.

The Purple Ninja reached up and removed the blindfold... to reveal cloudy, unfocused brown eyes.

"You are blind?!" Zane exclaimed as Zae shushed him.

"Not so loud!" she hissed.

"But how are you able to fight?" he asked.

"Even if a one believes they are being totally quiet, they aren't. I can hear people and things as they move through the air," Zae explained as she retied the blindfold over her eyes.

"That's why you knew that it was Jay when he tried to sneak up on you yesterday," he said as the said Lightning Ninja called them from the entrance of the building.

"Zae, it's your turn to cook," Jay told her, Zae nodded and walked off to the Kitchen.

"What were you talking about?" he inquired.

"Do you know what happened to Zae's eyes?" Zane asked as he slid the door shut.

"No, is something wrong?" he asked.

"It is not my place to say," Zane answered before he went to help his sister with the dinner.


End file.
